


[Podfic of] we'll pass the mic around

by klb



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: podfic by klb of a fic by laureljayAuthor's summary: Michael leans back against the headrest and gazes up at the roof of the car. These two just keeptestinghim.Michael, Jeremy, and Christine, in the few months after the play.





	[Podfic of] we'll pass the mic around

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we'll pass the mic around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331970) by [laureljay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laureljay/pseuds/laureljay). 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://archive.org/download/well-pass-the-mic-around/we%27ll%20pass%20the%20mic%20around.mp3) | **Size:** 53.8 MB | **Duration:** 1:15:36  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I've been living and breathing Be More Chill, and when I saw this fic show up, I immediately fell in love. This story cares about the characters and about all the little details of the show as much as I do, and it was an absolute joy to stay up until 3AM recording it :)


End file.
